russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN’s ‘Inday Bote’ and GMA’s ‘My Love from the Star’ to Vie Against IBC’s ‘Janella: A Teen Princess,’ That's Me Janella
March 17, 2015 Asia's Teen Sweetheart and only primetime princess Janella Salvador said that she is pleased with everyone that has been so pretty, georgeous and beautiful with their top-rating light teen fantasy romantic-comedy series Janella: A Teen Princess and another friendly competition that the new fantaseryes of the rival networks will introducing to the network's primetime block by giving the fantaserye battle for Channel 13. Alex Gonzaga as Inday Bote vs. Janella Salvador as Janella: A Teen Princess Since it started airing last July, Janella: A Teen Princess managed to beat different other programs including teleseryes like Dyesebel and Nino for two-weeks, and Hawak-Kamay and Nino. However, it now moved to earlier timeslot due to pre-programming for IBC's top-rating news program Express Balita, the series beating rival programs Pure Love and My BFF since August 11 (later Pure Love and Seasons of Love since October 6, Bagito and Coffee Prince on November 17, Bagito and Prime Master and I since December 15, and Bagito and Future's Choice since February 16), and now, beating its another rival scenes like Inday Bote which has been overhelmed for fantaseryes in the ratings and Koreanovela fared well with My Love from the Star since March 16, in the process regaining its foothold on the sunset slot. "Oh My G!, there is like no other and that's me Janella, for her fantaserye competition," said Janella, who is popularly known by the viewers as Janella Bernardo, she is celebrating her 17th birthday on March 30. "If their shows will also promote good values, kids, teenagers, optimism, fantasy scenes, exciting tales and will also send out good vibes to the TV viewers, for perfect mix of teen fantasy, light drama and romcom, Oh My G! that's it! Despite the competition, Janella strongly believes that the teen princess will continue to support their show mainly because of its fantasy and feel-good effect. “I must say that they’ll keep on following us because of the lightness of our teen story,” she said. Aside from the daily dose of feel-good habit, good vibes, fantasy and romance, Janella shared that fans should never miss the next episodes of Janella: A Teen Princess. According to data from Kantar Media last Monday (March 16), the teen fantasy series scored a national TV rating of 36.4%, which is 12 percentage points higher compared to ABS-CBN's Inday Bote (18.4%) and GMA's My Love From the Star (12.3%). Last March 16, before the opening intro, the opening scene was revealed that Janella was attacked by an evil pirate, and her teen superhero princess actually coming to town to save the day. The pirate's villain sword went right inside wad's middle oval hole, and Janella transform a super heroine princess by swung him over a cliff and defeated him this summer through the power of storms, as Janella puts the pretty crown and kiss the wand. There will be this week's special guest star is Julia Barretto played the role as the 18-year-old Julia Mendoza known as Super Julia, a beautiful lady who calls Janella Bernardo, she is about the beauty of true love when the action the begins for JJSisters. If you were a superhero it girl, what super girl power would you wants? By conquered social networking sites such as Twitter where the show’s official hashtag #OhMyGItsMeJanella on Monday, #JanellaThatsMyNewItGirl on Tuesday, #JanellaThumbsUpOrTombStuck on Wednesday, #JanellaYouDontKnowAboutSuperJulia on Throwback Thursday and then Thank Gee It's Friday (TGIF) #JanellaShareWithJuliaVsWitchBoyBack, which are became a worldwide trending topic to the record-breaking history. One of its lead stars, hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, also conquer the worldwide trending topic. Meanwhile, more viewers will surely get more hooked in the continuation of Janella: A Teen Princess now that Janella Bernardo (Bernardo) at home in the wishes comes true with her family like mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio), dad Bobby (Zoren Legaspi), little sister Andrea (Kendra Kramer) is her child and her brother Patrick (Jerome Ponce). In university, Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) and Nelson Hanson (Bryan Santos) tumbs in are Flex (Aldred Nasayao) and Selena (Gloria Sevilla) at home send to Julia, with Isabel (Tart Caarlos) and Vicky (Vivieka Ravanes) in Janella's house. Is it shrugs off competition with Julia?, who says that Janella tumbs off by exploring a lost tomb to lose witch boy (RJ Ledesma). Patrick explains the origin of Julia's new superhero princess and the only one to show Julia with the heroine princess and her crown, like a superhero teen princess Janella. Janella, do we have to refer to you as Super Julia? To defeat the devil witch by the storm, Janella give Super Julia a superhero teen princess. Good thing we're in a tomb, 'cause you're boring us to death. At the lost tomb, this allows Super Julia to put the evil painful and arrest in the tomb storm. How will Janella's family saves the day that Victor Fred is a prince boy who is that Mallows about Julia and a teen princess Janella, talking about Julia saw it that trapped in the tomb? Will falling in love to save the day above the best day ever? Meanwhile, almost 6,000 fans flocked to the Oh My G, It's Me Janella! held at Festival Supermall, Alabang on March 20. It was also graced by Janella: A Teen Princess cast members including Janella, Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Kendra Kramer, Jerome Ponce, Tart Carlos, Vivieka Ravanes and Robi Domingo. Janella: A Teen Princess, everyday, 5:45pm, before Express Balita on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log on to www.abs-cbn.com, follow @JanellaATeenPrincessOnline on Twitter; and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook fanpage at www.facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline. ''Janella: A Teen Princess Intro :MTRCB Rated SPG :Episode (begin with opening scene before intro) :Opening billboard :Episode (back to series) 'OBB' :At the start of each episode of this series for the opening scene, after which, the opening intro with the theme song ''Sunny Day which is sung by Janella Salvador at start rolling begin. :IBC presents (IBC logo) (IBC-13 Intro for Flames, Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik, Princess Charm, Janella: A Teen Princess (intro after opening scene), Voltron Man, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Two Sides of Ana, Sic O'Clock News, H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid, Sandy's Romance, Maya Loves Sir Chief (intro after opening scene), T.O.D.A.S. (into after opening scene), Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) :Janella Salvador :as Janella Bernardo :Janella: A Teen Princess :Music video :Marlo Mortel :as Victor Fred :Music video :Jenine Desiderio :as Jenine Bernardo :Zoren Legaspi :as Bobby Bernardo :Music video :Kendra Kramer :as Andrea Bernardo :Jerome Ponce :as Patrick Bernardo :Music video :Liza Soberano :as Maja dela Paz :Robi Domingo :as Robi de Leon :Music video :Gloria Sevilla :as Selena Fred :Aldred Nasayao :as Flex Fred :Music video :Isko Salvador :as Brod Pete :Paul Jake Castillo :as Alvin Fernando :Music video :Tart Carlos Vivieka Ravanes :as Isabel Manzano as Vicky Moreno :Music video :Sam Pinto :as Mindy Sombrao :Martin Velayo :as King Neptune :Opening :Janella: A Teen Princess :Before back to every episode scene. :Also starring :Cogie Domingo Kelly dela Cruz Bryan Santos :as Joel dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes as Nelson Hanson :Also starring :Sofia Andres Michael Martinez Shy Carlos :as Nikki Balmonte as Mike Domingo as Roselle Domingo :Also starring :Jon Lucas Bettina Carlos Arvic Tan :as Matt Estavez as Valerie Gonzales as Marco dela Paz :Also starring :Gladys Reyes RJ Ledesma Celia Rodriguez :as Reyna de Santis as Witch Boy as Ms. Georgeous :Also starring :Chris Gutierrez Alexandra Macanan Hiro Toobu :as Cristoff Buenavista as Leslie Santos as The Handker-Chief :Also starring :With Special Guest: :(named the star) :Musical Director: :Freddie Saturno :Andrei Dionisio :Melchora Mabilog :Master Editor: :Dennis A. Salgado :Production Designer: :Digo Ricio :Lightining Director: :Rolando dela Cruz :Director of Phototogrphy: :Neil Daza :Episode Writters: :Joel Mercado :Kay Conlu-Brondial :Joey Mallari :Headwriter: :Julie Ann Benitez :Executive Producers; :Rowie Valencia :Lorna Feliciano :Production Manager: :Ellen Nicolas Criste :Executive In-Charge of Production: :Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo :In-Charge of Production: :Gina P. Borinaga :Directed by: :Jeffrey Jeturian